Undead in Space
by It is illogical
Summary: In space no one can hear you scream. What will happen when a deadly infection causes untold tragedies on the USS enterprise. OK! First Fanfic. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Undead in space

It was a quiet day on the enterprise. Nothing had come in from Star command and all that Jim Kirk had to do was sign important documents. Spock was busy studying a nebula and Bones was busy with a few patients that were injured on their last expedition. Bored. Jim Kirk was bored, he could go the recreation room and hang out but he didn't really feel like it.

He stood from the captain's chair and decided to wonder the ship for awhile " you have the con" Sulu nodded "Aye, captain".

Kirk strode inside the turbo lift, perhaps it would be fun to explore the ship bottom to top and he could also call on Scotty to see if he was busy. Kirk exited the turbo lift casually watching crew members going about themselves addressing him as he passed. He finally found Scotty in engineering reprimanding a couple of newbies.

"Ye cannae handle a piece of delicate machinery like that you got to handle her with respect!" Kirk smiled as he approached Scotty

"Problem?" Kirk asked, Scotty turned to his captain

"Nothing I cannae handle captain." the two newbies looked sheepish as they greeted their captain. Scotty dismissed them and turned once again to Kirk.

"What can I do fer yer captain?" Kirk shrugged

"Oh nothing, just wonderi..." Kirk was cut off by the sound of the intercom squeal

"Captain!Captain! Quick get to medbay! We have an emergency!" It was Bones.

"Kirk to medbay! I'm on my way!" He sped for the turbo lift and hurtled down the corridors until he reached medbay, what met him disturbed him greatly.

Kirk was paralysed for a few seconds as he watched Bones and Nurse Chapel struggle with a seemingly hysteric patient.

"For god's sake man, calm down!" Bones fought with the patients flailing limbs. "Nurse Chapel, help me secure him to the bed!" Kirk started into the sickbay.

Bones caught sight of him "Feel free to help anytime, Jim!" Kirk nodded and held down the man's legs while Nurse Chapel held his arms, once he was secure and had given the hysterical man a hypo-spray Kirk looked between the man and McCoy.

"This is Denver, he was one of our men who got injured when we went down to the planet Sondra! what happened to him?" Kirk said incredulously.

gave Kirk a stern look "I wish I knew Jim, but I just don't have any answers I've never seen anything like this!" they stood in silence for a moment looking at Denver who was looking as if he weren't just raising hell a couple of minutes prior.

McCoy finally spoke "Jim, I don't know what's happening to him, but it's as if he is slowly losing his humanity, changing." Kirk looked confused "What do you mean, changing?"

"It's almost like he's becoming animalistic" McCoy looked down avoiding Kirk's eyes.

" What Bones? what is it?!" Kirk asked impatiently.

Bones met his eyes "It's not good, Jim. It's like he's dying, most of his bodily functions are failing and likely to stop completely before too long, but he is still able to move but he seems to be unable to understand anything like he's just acting on instinct. No thought."

Kirk stared at Bones "You mean to say that even if he dies, he will still be able to be physical?"

"Yes, Jim." Bones exhaled in frustration "Dammit!, what's going on!?"

Kirk shook his head and then faltered slightly like he was struck by a sudden thought. "What is it, Jim?"

Kirk walked over to the comm unit "Spock "

"Spock, here"

"Spock, I need you at medbay, now."

"Acknowledged, captain."

"Bones, when Spock gets here and I'm going to need both your professional opinions. And if you find my theory valid I'm going to need both you to help find a solution before it's too late." Kirk sat down at Bones desk.

"I'll do my damnedest, Jim."

Kirk smiled "We'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Spock arrived at medbay swiftly. "Captain. How may I be of your assistance?" Kirk looked up from McCoy's desk.

" Spock, we have a situation, that if not managed properly, could potentially prove fatal to us." Spock raised his eyebrow in curiosity

"You had better explain, Captain." Kirk nodded and indicated to Denver.

"Spock, you know Denver" Spock tilted his head "Not very well."

"Yes, but you know he was part of the team we had when exploring Sondra." Kirk stopped for a moment and contemplated his next words. "Spock, this man is gravely ill. There seems to be something that Doctor McCoy does not understand."

Spock looked at McCoy and regarded him for a moment "That is, not to offend the good doctor, unsurprising to me" McCoy looked angry.

"Why you green blooded...!"

"Enough!" Spock and McCoy both looked at Kirk simultaneously.

"We don't have time for this...this...nonsense!"

Kirk faced McCoy "Do any of the other crew members who were injured have any of these symptoms?" McCoy shook his head.

"No, but I think I should run some tests." Kirk nodded his understanding "Get to it, Bones"

"You can count on me, Jim."

"Now, Spock." Kirk lightly guided Spock by the elbow to sit at McCoy's desk "This, infection, if you will seems to practically kill, not before turning it's..." Kirk struggled to find the word

"Host?" Spock suggested.

"Yes, host, totally delirious and savage." Spock eyebrows knitted together in thought "Is this in any way, contagious?" Kirk's face frowned.

"That's what we need to find out. We need to find out what it is and how to stop it. Also, we need to make sure we are not carriers, we did after all visit the planet too."

Spock nodded slowly in agreement "Yes, but is most likely that we do not as it seems, Denver who has the most injuries, has contracted it through his open wounds."

Kirk looked surprised "You mean it can only be contracted through actual contact with whatever has this infection?"

"I do not think touching the host would harm you but if the carrier were to injure us in any way we would contract it like we would any other blood-borne disease."

Kirk whirled round suddenly looking at Bones and Nurse Chapel "Bones!, quickly man, come here!" McCoy looked shocked.

"What is it, Jim?" Kirk searched McCoy's arms and hands "What are you doing?"

"Are you injured in any way from Denvers outburst?" McCoy looked stunned for a moment.

"No, Jim. Not a scratch on me."

Kirk looked at Nurse Chapel "Christine?, how about you?"

She shook her head "fine, Captain."

Kirk sighed with relief "Alright, I need both of you to take extra care when handling the patients. I want all of them to be secured to their beds. Whatever this is it can be passed on by harmful contact from the host. I don't want you taking any chances. Understood?"

McCoy patted Kirk's shoulder "Understood, Captain." Kirk straightened.

"Good. , I want you to come with anything you can on the planet Sondra and see if there's been a history of a blood-borne infection. Even the littlest bit of information will help."

Spock stood "Aye, captain."

"McCoy, I want news as soon as you have any, I want this thing off my ship. I'll be on the bridge."

"You got it, Jim." Kirk slapped McCoy's shoulder and left feeling slightly and annoyingly, unnerved.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk sat in the captain's chair, head rested in his hand, deep in thought. The rest of the crew on the bridge were slightly concerned for their Captain.

Sulu's shift was almost up and he was planning on visiting medbay to see if Denver was alright. He had met Denver a couple of weeks ago, when Denver had started. They had only talked briefly but had found they got along quite well, Sulu had also visited him in medbay a couple of days prior.

"I'll be leaving now, Captain." Kirk looked at Sulu just as his replacement arrived

"You are relieved Mr Sulu." Sulu made his way to the turbo lift.

McCoy banged his fist on the desk in frustration and made Nurse Chapel jump. "Doctor McCoy?"

"I can't find anything that I can relate to. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. It's so aggressive."

Nurse Chapel sighed "What do we do?"

McCoy shook his head. "I suppose we wait to see if Spock has any answers for us."

Sulu was heading for the medbay when he passed coming from the opposite direction. "Hello, Doctor." Sulu said. McCoy ackowledged Sulu by giving him a stiff nod in his direction as he passed. Sulu was a little confused at the Doctor's reserved greeting but shrugged it off. When Sulu entered the medbay he was shocked at Denvers condition.

"Denver? What happened to you?" Sulu approached Denver slowly, he looked like he was sleeping.

"You don't look good." Sulu saw that some things, that had been Denver's, were knocked on the floor. He reached to pick them up when Denver all of a sudden jerked awake and began screeching inhumanly as he fought against his restraints. Sulu panicked and tried to calm Denver down.

"Denver!, calm down. It's me Sulu!" Sulu went to grab Denver arms to stop him from hurting himself. When Sulu looked into Denver's face he was horrified. Denver's eyes were completely black and vacant and the injuries that he had received were looked as if they were turning septic.

"Denver. What's going on?" just as Sulu was about to release Denver one of his hands gripped Sulu's with such ferocity that he drew blood. Sulu shouted out in surprise and ripped his hand away from Denver's iron like grip. Denver continued to screech, it was a terrible, eerie sound. Sulu stood terrified as he saw Denver stare at him with those dead eyes. Sulu then remembered his hand and went to find something to wrap it in. As Sulu tried to move he felt sick, he leant on a desk and tried to move again but this time he collapsed into a world of darkness.

McCoy strode onto the bridge "Jim." Kirk looked up at McCoy.

"Anything, Bones?" McCoy shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Jim. It's like nothing I've seen before."

Kirk slammed his hand down "Dammit!" Everyone on the bridge turned round in surprise. Kirk looked at McCoy.

"Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere." Just as Kirk was about to vacate the captain's chair the comm squealed

"Captain! Doctor McCoy! Come to medbay quickly we have a problem!" Kirk and McCoy shared concerned glances.

"On our way!" Kirk quickly contacted Spock to join them at medbay.

Christine tried to approach Denver's bed but it was futile. She couldn't get close without endangering herself. Kirk, McCoy and Spock all arrived, Kirk rushing in with a look of worry.

"What is it Nurse, are you hurt?" Christine shook her head.

"No, Captain. But there is something very worrying that has come to my attention."

"What?"

"Captain, I believe someone has been in here and made contact with Denver." Kirk's fists tightened

"Who?"

"I do not know, Captain. But over here there is a smearing of blood. Which means they have been injured by Denver." The room was silent, Spock spoke first.

"Captain, there is a high chance that whoever was in here and made contact with Denver, is now infected. Furthermore this could be fatal if they were to contaminate anyone else."

Kirk spun around to face Spock.

"Did you find anything out, Spock?" If Spock had emotions he would almost look put out.

"Negative, Captain. There is no information on the planet Sondra and there is very limited information on anything related." Kirk looked at Spock then at Denver. Denver was no longer acting manic but watching them silently. It unnerved Kirk, he forced himself to look away.

"We have to find who ever was in here! Spock, check the security cameras" Spock nodded and placed himself in front of a monitor.

"Bones, we have got to figure out a...a...cure of some sort. This could take out my entire crew!" McCoy looked solemn

"I don't know..."

"Bones!" Kirk grabbed him by the shoulders "We don't have the luxury of not knowing!" McCoy growled.

"What do you expect me to do!? We don't know anything! This things aggressive. Damn aggressive!" Kirk lost some of his anger.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

McCoy sighed "Me too."

"Captain. I believe I found who we are looking for." Spock swivelled the monitor so Kirk and McCoy could see.

Kirk's face darkened. "Sulu."


	4. Chapter 4

Sulu staggered into his quarters. His breathing was heavy and his vision was spinning. Sulu's breathing had become very laboured as he made his way to his quarters and on the way crew members had stopped to ask if he was okay, he had brushed them off and insisted he was fine. Sulu collapsed on his bed. He began to shake uncontrollably and his mind was foggy. Balling his hands into fists as they became entangled in the bed sheets as he fought for control over his body.

Kirk bolted from Sickbay with Spock in tow. "Mr Spock, split up and find Sulu. I'll check his quarters you check if he's been back to the bridge. Ask anyone on your way if they've seen him." Spock nodded.

"Yes, Captain."

He ran around the corner leaving Kirk to go the opposite way. Kirk had arrived at Sulu's quarters.

"Sulu!" No answer.

He banged his fists on the door "If you're in there let your self be known or I will come in!" Nothing.

"Alright. I'm coming in!" The door swished open.

The room was dark, it took Kirk a moment to adjust his eyes. He caught sight of Sulu's still body lying on his bed.

"Sulu?" Kirk approached with precaution.

Sulu didn't seem to be concious. Kirk looked and saw that Sulu's hand was wrapped loosely and that the white cloth was stained red.

"Damn!" Kirk tried to address Sulu again.

"Sulu, are you OK?" Silence. Kirk sighed. He flipped open his communicator as he strolled into the open area of Sulu's quarters.

"Spock"

"Have you apprehended Mr Sulu yet, Captain?"

"Yes... he doesn't seem to be concious, but he does seem to injured. Get down here quickly with a medical team. We need to isolate Sulu and...!"

Kirk fell to the ground as something behind launched itself.

"Captain! are you alright? Jim!" Spock's voice came concernedly through the communicator, which had been flung from Kirk's hand.

Kirk was struggling to keep Sulu's hands beside his head. Kirk had flipped them and had managed to get the upper hand, but something felt strange, had Sulu always been this strong? If he had been blindfolded he would of sworn that this strength had come come from a Vulcan. Sulu head thrashed around violently trying to bite at Kirk's arms.

"Sulu, calm down! Stop! This isn't you!" It was futile, he thought.

Sulu was lost and it was all down to his incompetence. Sulu all of a sudden gave a high pitched screech, which made Kirk wince. Sulu's eyes locked on Kirk's, then all of a sudden sent Kirk flying. Kirk quickly scrabbled to his feet and turned just in time to hold Sulu at arms length with both his arms trapped in either side of him. Sulu was wild and Kirk didn't think he could hold him back any longer. In that second Sulu managed to use all his strength and pin himself against Kirk. Kirk gasped and tried to move away Sulu's eyes were now completely black and went to bite Kirk...

At that moment Spock burst into the room. He charged over to Sulu and shoved him off of his captain. Sulu stumbled across the room and gave a deafening scream as he diverted his attention to Spock. Spock side stepped him and made to give him the Vulcan nerve pinch, but Sulu was too fast and moved once again for Kirk. Spock moved lightening fast and grabbed both of Sulu's arms and held them behind his back. Spock then swept Sulu's legs and let him drop to his knees. McCoy, along with a med team, arrived just at that moment.

"Jim! Are you alright?" McCoy exclaimed.

Kirk nodded "Yes. Quickly McCoy, relieve Spock and give Sulu a hypo-spray and then get him to medical bay as soon as possible."

McCoy went to work fast and pressed the hypo-spray into Sulu's arm. It took a little longer than normal for it to take effect. "This mutation must be becoming hardened to the hypo-spray" McCoy said worriedly.

"You best hurry then, Doctor McCoy." Kirk stated.

McCoy gave a nod and with the help from the med team carried Sulu to med bay.

Spock watched them leave, then approached Kirk, raising his hand slightly as if to touch him.

"Are you quite sure Sulu didn't harm you, Captain?"

Kirk looked into dark brown eyes filled with concern, Kirk smiled.

"Quite sure, Mr Spock."

Spock nodded and let his hand drift back to his side.

"Very well, Captain. What is out next manoeuvre?"

Kirk's eyebrow's knitted together.

"We need to make sure that hasn't come into to contact with anybody else and then... then we need to try and contain and understand this disease."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "And if we cannot contain, or even understand this. What then?"

Kirk looked Spock full in the face. "We're dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Sulu was strapped to the med bay bed. McCoy had managed to get here in time before he came round. "I'm sorry, Sulu. There's nothing I can do for you." he bowed his head.

Kirk sought out McCoy. "Bones. Sulu's condition?" McCoy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jim. It's taken him over completely and by the way his heart rate is going pair that with his incredibly fast metabolism. He'll be dead in at least 24 hours." Jim looked at Sulu.

"I could of prevented this, it's my own fault. Forgive me Sulu." Kirk balled his fists.

"What do we do once their dead, will the virus still be transferable?" McCoy nodded.

"More than likely, Jim. This thing doesn't give up without a fight."

Kirk nodded. "Looks like we'll just have to wait this out and dispose of the bodies via the engines."

McCoy stared at Kirk. "You mean burn them up. JIM! They deserve better than that..."

"What would you have me do Doctor? It's the last thing I want to do to such fine officers, but we can't take this risk."

"The Captain has a point, Doctor."

Kirk turned to see Spock in the doorway.

"Spock. Have you checked in on the bridge?"

"Affirmative, Captain. They all seem fine." I suggest we assemble all the crew and have them checked out."

"Agreed" McCoy said "But I won't do it here, it's full of dangerous "patients" we'll do it in one of the meeting rooms. I'll bring some equipment."

Kirk nodded "Alright. Spock, McCoy get everything ready."

Kirk went to the comm unit "Attention all. Every crew member is to report immediately to meeting room 5 on deck 10. No exceptions. Kirk out." Kirk turned and leant against the wall.

"Alright McCoy I'll meet you there." McCoy waved him out and collected his gear. McCoy dropped a syringe "Dammit" he bent to pick it up. As he stood up McCoy felt a little unsteady. He shook his head "Hmm, overworking yourself McCoy. After this you need to take a long Shore leave." He put the syringe away and picked up his things leaving for Meeting room number 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk walked with Spock to the meeting room. "Spock, wait. I think I'll mind the store while the rest of the crew on the bridge get checked out." Spock frowned.

"But, Captain what about..." Kirk raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Spock I'll get my turn. Goodness knows Bones will hunt me down if I don't."

Spock conceded. "Very well Captain. I shall return, once I have been checked, to replace you."

Spock turned and carried on. Kirk smiled after him and entered the turbo lift to the bridge.

* * *

McCoy was already at the meeting room overlooking a crew member. "You're fine. Next."

Uhura stepped forward. "What is this all about, Doctor?" She sat up on the desk and looked at McCoy quizzically. McCoy started his ministration.

"It's hard to explain, Uhura. I think it's best to just say that the crew need to be checked over and once that's finished maybe we'll all get a better explanation."

Uhura tilted her head. "You mean you don't even know?" McCoy gave a small smile.

"Not much more than you do, but just a enough to know this needs to be done." Uhura nodded as McCoy started to ask the routine medical questions. All of a sudden a scream came from somewhere at the back of the room. Everyone turned to look, one of the crew members had fallen to the ground and started shaking. McCoy's eyes widened. "Everyone get back from him!" They did as he said. Just as McCoy approached the crew member to administrate a hypo another member fell screaming clutching their head. "God, no." McCoy whispered. Crew members fell one after the other. McCoy stood "Everyone, get out now! We need to quarantine this room!" Everyone ran in a panic. Some crew members who knew the fallen tried to help them "No, don't touch them!" McCoy shouted. It was too late. McCoy turned to leave when his head suddenly started pounding mercilessly. "AAAAHHHHHH!" McCoy hands flew to his head, he stumbled and fell. Spock arrived just at that moment and saw with horror what was going on.

"Doctor McCoy!" he went to him.

"Get out, Spock! It's too late! Quarantine this room! NOW!" Spock tried to help him again.

"I cannot leave you Doctor." McCoy pushed him off.

"You fool! get out before they do! They'll get out and kill everyone! And so will I if you take me!" Spock's face was stony.

"Doctor, I..." McCoy face screwed up from the pain.

"Tell, Jim that I'm sorry I couldn't help...that I couldn't save..." Spock shook his head.

"You have done enough, Doctor. Jim, he would never say or think that about you." McCoy smiled as best he could.

"You know you're quite good at comforting a dying man." Spock eyes gave way to some emotion as he now knew it was too late to save the doctor.

"Forgive me..." Spock hesitated "... Leonard."

McCoy looked at him through half lidded eyes, his voice hoarse, breathing laboured. "Don't be...ridiculous, Spock. You have to. You can do nothing here." He coughed and spluttered "Get to, Jim. Protect him at all costs, do that at least, I want to die knowing Jim will at least be safe. Do what ever you must." Spock nodded gently.

"I would of done so without your telling me so, Doctor."

McCoy smiled as his eyes slowly drifted shut. The other crew members were starting to stir as their bodies, which were no longer truly theirs began to rise slowly. Spock knew he had to leave. "I know you would, Spock..." McCoy whispered as he drew his last breath. Spock stood and made for the doors. He gave one last look at McCoy he didn't want see his friend get attacked from the others or turn, whichever came first. The doors swished closed behind him and he locked them down from the outside. Some crew members who were still outside had watched the exchange and were looking at Spock. Uhura was crying as she stared at the closed doors.

"Oh, Mr Spock. What's happening. Doctor McCoy he's... is he?" Spock looked at her.

"Yes, Lieutenant. The doctor is dead." Uhura cried harder. Spock looked at the floor, composed himself and gave out orders. "Attention, those of you that are left should report the their quarters. I will return to the bridge to report to the captain. If anyone notices anything happening to yourself or anyone else you report to either me or the captain through your communicators. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Spock dismissed them and made his way to the bridge to tell his unsuspecting captain of the tragedy. Spock knew feelings were illogical but right now he felt something very akin to dread.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk was wondering what was taking so long. Knowing Spock he would insist that the other crew members be checked first, but surely someone from the bridge would have been back by now. A wave of fear overcame Kirk. What if the worst had happened? Kirk stood from the captains chair and turned only to find Spock exiting the turbo lift. Kirk exhaled. "Thank goodness, Spock. Where is everyone?" Kirk looked at Spock, he was avoiding his eyes. "Spock, what is it?" Kirk felt sick. Spock straightened and moved in front of Kirk.

"I'm sorry, Jim." the Vulcan struggled with himself to find the right words. Kirk's hands clenched.

"Where's McCoy?" Kirk didn't really want to know, but surely Bones would be okay. wouldn't he?

Spock shook his head "I am afraid that Doctor McCoy can no longer be reached by you or I." Kirk shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Where is he, Spock. Where is he!?" Kirk pushed past Spock to get to the turbo lift, but Spock spun him round and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jim! If you go to McCoy now, you'll only die too." Spock kept a firm grip on Kirk's shoulders, afraid that if he should let go, Kirk would attempt to escape. Kirk bowed his head.

"No, No... How could this happen? What's happening, Spock?" Kirk's shoulders sagged and he leaned on a nearby console for support.

"I am at a loss, Captain. The best we can do now is salvage the rest of our crew and abandon this ship via shuttle-crafts." Kirk's head snapped up.

"You mean just give up!?" Spock stayed silent. "How could we do that, Spock? After all we've lost."

Spock looked angry. "That is precisely why I believe abandoning the ship is logical. Don't you see, Jim? It's because we've lost so much that we need to leave. If we stay, we may lose everything. It's suicide, Jim if we stay." Spock face relaxed. "I'm sorry, Jim. I know that you and McCoy were..." Kirk sprang up into Spock's face.

"What do you know, Spock! We could still save him! You're not even willing to try."

"Captain! turning your grief and anger onto me will not bring him back." Kirk eyes were shining with grief.

"How dare you!" Kirk was furious. He made to punch Spock, but Spock caught the blow and held Kirk's fist tightly in his own. "Let me go, Spock!" Kirk said threateningly.

"No, I will not. You must calm yourself. Accept it, Jim. You still have crew members that need protection and are counting on your guidance. You don't have the luxury of grieving right now, Captain." Spock slowly released his grip on Kirk's fist as it relaxed and fell to his side.

"Oh, Spock. I've failed everyone. Everyone who died I couldn't save them. Bones is dead and it's my fault." Spock shook his head.

"If it is anyone's fault it is mine, for being incompetent as your science-officer and second in command."

Kirk's eyes were welling up as he tried to reign in his raging emotions. "You've never been incompetent Mr Spock. I couldn't ask for a finer officer by my side." Kirk broke down then and his knees almost gave way, but Spock caught him. Kirk held onto Spock's arms as he cried silently. Spock was never a man to tolerate such a blatant display of emotions and never would be a first to volunteer to be a shoulder to cry on, but this was Jim Kirk. His first and best friend and right now he wasn't sure who was supporting who. As Kirk's forehead rested on Spock's shoulder, Spock's hands came up to his shoulders doing his best to comfort his friend for, although he did not admit willingly to feeling, he felt his human half crying inside with Jim. So they just stood there for awhile, Spock allowing this moment of openness between the both of them as they stood solitary on the bridge.

* * *

Uhura was in her quarters, crying silently as she laid face down into a pillow on her bed. What was happening? It was like a nightmare. Doctor McCoy what had happened to him? He seemed fine moments before he collapsed. A wave of panic swept over her. What if it happened to her? She didn't want to die. She wanted to go to the bridge, go to Captain Kirk. He must of heard the news about McCoy by now. She wanted to hear the captains words of reassurance that everything was okay, tell her he would save them all like he had many a time before. That was Captain Kirk for her. Always determined, finding an answer, a way out even if everyone else felt it was entirely hopeless. She clutched her pillow tighter, waiting and hoping.

* * *

Spock had left the bridge several minutes ago on orders from Kirk to gather all remaining crew to deck 1 meeting room. Kirk had been a little awkward with Spock after he had composed himself enough to let go of Spock. He would be lying if said he didn't feel a little unsure how to act himself and as all are aware, Vulcan's do not lie. Kirk had given Spock a mumbled 'Thank you' and given him the order, Spock himself had nothing to say, so simply acknowledged and left Kirk alone.

Spock had gathered all the crew members onto deck 1 meeting room. Kirk entered.

"I am... aware of the tragedy that has befallen us." Kirk looked down. "I shall give every single officer who has died, every commendation I can and they will be remembered with honour. But right now, we must abandon this ship. We have lost many and are likely to suffer even greater losses." Spock looked surprised.

"Captain..." Kirk held up a hand.

"No, you're right Mr Spock. We must evacuate this ship. Save what we still have." Kirk looked around the room. "I can imagine that you are all scared and confused. I wouldn't expect you to feel any other way. But, hold on just a little more. You have made me proud to be your Captain and to have you as my crew. I will fail you no longer. Prepare to leave within the hour." Kirk dismissed them.

Spock approached Kirk tentatively. "Captain, I did not expect you to come round to my way of handling this situation so quickly." Kirk nodded.

"Yes, I know." Kirk looked at the ground and wrung his hands behind his back.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Kirk stiffly nodded.

"Listen, Spock." He cleared his throat. "I won't be joining the rest of you on the shuttle-crafts." Spock's eyes widened in shock.

"Jim! you can't stay! I told you it's suicide." Spock stood defiantly in front of Kirk. "I will not allow you to throw your life away. I will drag you if I have to." Kirk stared Spock down.

"Dammit, Spock! This can still be turned around!" Spock looked at him incredulously.

"How?"

"I'm going to return to the planet, Sondra. I will find out how this thing can be beaten. I can save everyone!" Spock shook his head.

"This is madness, Jim. You're not thinking properly." Kirk growled.

"I am in full possession of my faculties Mr Spock. Bones said it himself that once the person has been infected they have at least 24 hours until they are no use, even to the virus. If I went to the planet and found a cure in time, we could save everyone." Spock didn't know what to say.

"Jim, What about the rest of the crew?"

"I'm putting you in command. My chances, I'll admit, aren't promising but even if I did survive, I would not be able to command."

Spock was stunned. "I shall go with you. I cannot leave you to do this alone and you shall need a science-officer. I can help with a formula if one needs to be created." Kirk smiled softly at Spock.

"I could not ask you to risk your life for such a despairing mission." Spock stood straight and looked at his friend.

"I am your Second in command, it is my duty. I am also your friend, it is my privilege." Kirk was moved beyond words.

"Who will watch out for the crew?" Kirk queried.

Spock raised an eyebrow "I believe Scotty and Uhura will be more than sufficient. Together they are quite a team." Kirk smiled.

"Quite a team indeed. Alright Mr Spock do what is necessary and have the crew on their way. You and I have a lot we need to prepare for. Sondra awaits."


	8. Chapter 8

Spock had informed Uhura and Scotty of their responsibilities and was assigning crew members to shuttle-crafts. He entered one of them to check on Uhura. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this Lieutenant?"

"Don't underestimate me Mr Spock." Spock inclined his head.

"I would never consider it." Uhura smiled gently then it faltered. Spock looked quizzical. Kirk had approached silently from behind phaser in hand. He slammed the butt of the phaser into the back of Spock's head. Spock look slightly dazed, but did not black out. Kirk hit him again, Uhura screamed, Spock fell unconscious.

"Captain! Why!?" Uhura knelt by Spock.

"It's alright, Uhura. It's for his own good. When he awakes he will no doubt be angry with me. Look after him for me, Lieutenant." Uhura had tears in her eyes.

"So you really aren't coming? I thought maybe you would change your mind." Kirk cupped her face.

"I'm sorry. I have to try, this one last chance to save us." Uhura nodded.

"I understand, Captain. Good luck." Kirk smiled.

"And you. If I should return, I fear Spock may never forgive me, but I would rather risk him not forgiving me than risking his life, even if it means our friendship. Tell him when he wakes up..., live long and prosper." Kirk smiled fondly down at Spock and exited the shuttle-craft. He turned to the comm unit that connected to all shuttle-crafts. "Captain Kirk here. All shuttle-craft prepare to launch." He left the launching bay just as the airlock was closing. He looked out the transparent safety glass as he watched one by one each shuttle-craft leave the bay. The last one to leave was Spock's. He raised a hand to the glass as he watched it finally leave his sight. Kirk stood there for a moment feeling utterly alone, but knowing he had done the right thing, he rested his head against the glass, he had to go. He headed for the bridge, he would out in a course for Sondra. Kirk knew he wouldn't be able to beam down, he was the only one left on the ship. He would have to land the ship directly onto Sondra. Kirk didn't like the idea of that but it was his only option.

* * *

Spock's head pounded with something of a headache. He groaned as he sat up and held the back of his head. What had happened? He was talking with Uhura then... JIM! Spock whirled round to see Uhura, Scotty and a few other crew members around him. No, this wasn't happening. Jim, wouldn't have done this, illogical. It was simply illogical that, Jim should choose to do this. The missions success was severely reduced if he were not go and Jim's survival was nought. It was not that he did not have faith in his captain, but this was entirely different. "Uhura. Why did you not stop The Captain." Spock's voice was unnervingly calm.

"It would of been futile, even if I had tried to stop him." Uhura looked down at Spock. "I will not be blamed for The Captains actions, they are his and his alone." Spock looked away. "Mr Spock, The Captain told me to tell you something when you awoke." Spock stood.

"What was it?"

"Live long and prosper." Spock's hands balled into fists and slammed them down on the console.

He turned to Scotty. "Mr Scott! I am I correct in assuming that this lead shuttle-craft that although it is limited to only one person at a time, it is capable of beaming?" Scotty looked confused.

"Aye, sir but why should ye want to know?" Spock started tapping buttons.

"Because Mr Scott I intend to beam each of you, in turn, to another shuttle and turn this one around to help, Jim!" Scotty and Uhura shared shocked expressions.

"But, Mr Spock. The Captain hurt you to save you." Uhura pleaded with Spock.

"Yes, he did hurt me." Spock said his head bowed over the console as he continued to press buttons. Uhura had a sneaking suspicion that Spock wasn't talking about his head injury.

"Uhura, you shall go first..." Uhura interrupted.

"I have been put in charge along with Scotty to look after the crew. They will go first." Spock conceded.

"Very well, Lieutenant." Spock began beaming the first crew member aboard the nearest shuttle-craft. Scotty gave Uhura a smile as he stood next to her, she smiled back and leaned into him, they would have to rely on each other now.

"Good luck. Lieutenant Uhura and Second Officer Scott."

"Aye and you sir." Scotty saluted him.

Spock raised his hand into the customary Vulcan salute as he first beamed Uhura then Scotty to the other shuttle-craft.

Spock sat down to control the ship manually. Kirk had made a head start, Spock needed to get there before Kirk got himself killed. Spock went as fast as the shuttle would go and set a course for the place, Jim was heading. Sondra.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk sat at the helm, where Sulu would of been if here were... He couldn't think like that right now. He would save Sulu and Bones. He had his plan. The space suits were still on board, he'd take one when we he landed the ship.

Kirk heard some noise coming from the comm. Screeches and screams. WHAT!? was it static. It couldn't possibly be... no way. He thought that Spock had locked them in the meeting room. He had no idea they were strong enough to take out a entire security door and how had the comm come to life their intelligence was supposed to be limited when infected. If they could work the comm system they might be able to work the turbo lift, he would be trapped if they got to the bridge. At that moment he saw a signal come from the scanners. It indicated that a small craft was nearing the ship. Could it be some small shuttle carrying unsuspecting travellers to a the hostile planet if so he had to warn them. He hailed the carrier. "This is Captain Kirk of the USS enterprise. I suggest you turn your ship around if you wish to avoid endangering yourselves." Kirk awaited a response. Finally a reply came through.

"I would suggest the same for you. Though I know you well enough to know you would not listen to logic." Kirk sat open mouthed as he heard the very familiar voice of his Vulcan friend come through the speaker.

"Spock..." Kirk composed himself. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I would much prefer to speak to face to face, Captain. Perhaps you could open the shuttle bay doors and allow me to dock." Kirk was speechless, but then he remembered.

"I can't allow you back onto this ship, Mr Spock. I think the infected crew have broken out of where we had them locked up and are probably roaming the ship as we speak. I heard them over the comm. Don't ask me how or why, but it's like they knew how to operate it." Silence dominated before Spock finally replied.

"You are presumably on the bridge, Captain?" Kirk confirmed.

"Then you must leave, if they make it there you will be trapped."

"I don't know where they are though, Spock. I could take the turbo lift all the way to the shuttle bay, meet you there, but I have no guarantee that they are not there already or that we will make it back to the bridge together." Spock hummed in thought.

"I think it would be best for you to come to me. We will be no good separated like this. At least we will know the other is safe. You should have no trouble if you come straight here." Kirk conceded.

"Very well, I shall open the bay doors here and shut them when I arrive down there. I'll see you in a minute." Kirk cut off the link to Spock and worked on the bay doors, once that was done he headed into the turbo lift. "Deck 39" the turbo lift descended.

Spock manoeuvred the shuttle-craft easily in through the bay doors. He awaited Kirks orders.

"Bay doors shut, Mr Spock. You may exit the shuttle-craft." Spock did so. When he stepped outside the doors, he was faced with a frowning Captain.

"Explain, yourself. What are you doing here?" Spock raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I would of thought that was obvious, Captain." Kirk did not look amused.

"Spock, you..." Spock cut him off.

"Am I so untrustworthy to you, Captain? Do you take my dedication as your first officer so lightly?" Kirk stood shocked. He knew he would have to take this, but he wasn't expecting it here, now. Especially not here. Kirk was about to quell Spock's misgivings of his regard for Spock when a loud bang came from behind them. They both turned in unison to see all the infected crew members banging on the glass of the airlock. Kirk took a step back as he took in their pale, vacant faces. As he scanned the group he saw Bones. He was practically unrecognisable.

"McCoy" Kirk breathed. Spock glanced at Kirk's creased face and held out an arm to keep Kirk back. Out of the corner of Kirk's eye he could see one of the crew members working the controls, clumsily, but with purpose. Kirk's eyes widened.

"Spock! they intend to open the open the air lock, I shut it behind me, I'm very glad I did, but it looks as though I shouldn't have bothered." Spock's mind raced.

"Captain, get inside the shuttle-craft." Kirk looked at him.

"Why? hiding in there won't help. They'll get inside eventually." Spock shook his head.

"No, Captain. I have a plan. I suggest we wait for them to open the airlock, there is a panel on the inside that will allow me to open the bay doors. When they open the airlock I shall open the bay doors at the same time." Kirk gaped at him.

"But, Spock. You'll be sucked out into space." Spock nodded.

"That is where the most difficult part of the plan comes in. You shall steer the shuttle-craft so that the entrance of the shuttle-craft doors are aligned with the bay doors, I shall have a communicator and when I give you the signal you open the shuttle-craft doors to catch me, close them the moment I am inside so that the others get sucked out." Kirk stilled looking mortified.

"Spock, the whole reason we are here is to try and save them. Your plan eliminates any kind of hope there might of been and the chances of you even making it. No" Spock was regretful.

"I am sorry, Captain, but I can see no other alternative where our lives are spared." Kirk paced. "There must be something. We'd lose Sulu, Bones and the rest for good otherwise." Kirk racked his brains. Kirk turned to Spock.

"Are there phasers on board that shuttle-craft?"

"Three to every shuttle-craft, Captain." Spock looked apprehensive. "Captain, I hope you do not intend what I imagine. We are outnumbered. Attempting to stun them all, assuming it would effect them, would be impossible. One, if not both of us, would surely be overwhelmed." Kirk looked defiant

"We have to try." Spock knew it would be useless arguing, seeming as they were running out of time and options, but... Spock's train of thought broke as Kirk moved past him onto the shuttle-craft and collected a phaser. Spock followed him and took one also. "Spock, take the spare. We may need it." Spock held it out for Kirk.

"You carry it, Jim." Kirk took it from Spock.

"Thanks. Ready?" Spock gave Kirk a stiff nod.

"Ready, Captain."

"Spock, I suggest we stay by the shuttle-craft give us some distance, take some of them out before they get too close. Even out the numbers."

Spock agreed. "Logical, Captain." Kirk gave Spock's shoulder a squeeze.

"Glad, you think so." They both exited the shuttle-craft, raised there phasers, ready to fire. The airlock opened painfully slow, the infected forcing themselves through desperately.

"Fire."

They let loose on them as they started entering the shuttle bay. It took at least 2-3 hits each for them to finally fall. There were at least 15 crew members and they had taken down between them 5 of them. 10 still remained and they gained speed and determination. Spock grabbed Kirk and pulled him inside the shuttle-craft. Spock ran to the console to close the doors as Kirk kept shooting from the doors to keep them at bay. The doors were almost shut when an arm shot through the gap and grabbed Kirk's ankle, making him fall backwards as the hand that tightly gripped him, dragged him. Spock turned quickly and grabbed Kirk from under his arms and pulled. Even when using all his Vulcan strength, Kirk was slipping from his grasp. Spock thought quickly, he kept one arm wrapped around Kirk as his other reached for the spare phaser on Kirk's belt. He grabbed it and shot at the arm and face that was peeking through the gap. Both retreated as the shuttle's doors finally slid shut. Kirk fell backwards on top of Spock with a crash. Kirk tumbled off of Spock. "Are you alright, Spock?" Spock looked at Kirk.

"I believe, Captain. It is I who should be asking you." Kirk smiled.

"Looks like we're both fine then." A loud bang came from outside. "Spock, how long until they get in."

"Unknown, Captain, but this vessel has been manufactured to withstand strong atmospheric storms, asteroid showers and it's shield power is significant." Kirk nodded.

"We won't use shields quite yet. They may not be needed and in any case we don't need them burning out before they do, we'll save them." Spock hesitated.

"Very well." Another bang came that shook the shuttle-craft. Spock and Kirk looked at each other. They were trapped.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a short one, just to tie you over while I try to think of more. The story comes to me in bits and pieces, even though I'd like this to be longer I hadn't really any more to add so I thought I'd add this. It works on it's own and I think it was better to get it out there before I fiddled with it too much and didn't like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Spock sat with his head between his knees. The banging on the door continued relentlessly on the labs door. Spock had his eyes tightly screwed up as pictured the horrifying ordeal with which he had just witnessed.

* * *

They had tried to make a clean break for it, trap them in the airlock, but Kirk wasn't fast enough. Spock heard Kirk's shout of shock as a hand had grabbed the back of his shirt. Spock turned what felt like slow motion, Kirk was surrounded by them and the sight of Kirk being brutally savaged by these monsters. Kirk's eyes locked with Spock's, Spock didn't hear but he saw Kirk's mouth, mouth "Go."

Spock wanted to help, but even though his soul yearned to go to Kirk, he knew it was too late. He turned and closed the air lock. Kirk was completely surrounded by them and Spock could no longer see him, his eyes however, would not leave where he would be. Spock's hands slammed on the glass as Spock's emotions were in turmoil. He lost, Jim. Why did he not go back for him? "Because you would be dead too." that's what his logical half was saying, he mentally scolded himself. That didn't matter. What had he done? He felt useless, good for nothing, a coward. The others all came rushing to the glass. Spock stepped back, he did not have the patience for them right now, he wanted to see, Jim. Spock made out Jim's bloody body on the floor. He looked the worst of all. The others hadn't been attacked like he had, they had only been infected through minor injuries or catching it. Spock noticed them working the controls again. Spock did not look at Kirk again. He ran down the corridor's and flung himself into the turbo lift. He had to get to science lab, get some answers. He had not, as far as he knew, contracted the disease. Perhaps he could after he found a way to the planet to combine the Virus with his blood and create the anti-serum. Spock got out at his destination and pelted down the corridor to his lab, the biggest and most sophisticated.

He locked the doors behind him, phasering the lock so that they couldn't open them again from the other side. He found a syringe, rolled up his sleeve and took a sample of his own blood. Green, thick fluid filled the tube. He put the tube in his pocket. He ignored the banging on the door. As much as he knew that that wasn't his crew he still felt great anger towards them, he turned to the door as an especially aggressive hit resounded through the lab. Spock wondered if it was Jim. He had always been the first to want to have Spock's attention, Spock allowed himself a small smile, but it instantly fell when he remembered that Jim no longer had those thoughts, or maybe he did.

He couldn't think of such things now, he was going to save, Jim and everyone else just like he had wanted. Spock located an air vent. He pulled a chair near and climbed up into the air vent, not before kicking it away from the vent, just in case. He scrabbled on, knowing which rooms he was moving over. He needed to get to a corridor, to a turbo lift and get to the shuttle craft and get to, Sondra. They had been orbiting the planet for at least the last 10 minutes, before they had set off the radar on the shuttle craft had indicated their arrival. Spock moved faster, determination, burning in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter I felt really bad, and also while listening to James Blunt 'broken strings' (acoustic) it a made me a little more in he mood for some Spirk moments. I quite enjoy writing them.

* * *

Spock had made it to a hallway that was far way enough to get him to relative safety. He jumped down from the vent and hopped into the turbo lift. He got out at the shuttle bay. He knew that there the coast would be clear long enough for him to get the shuttle out of the bay. He rounded the corner of the last corridor and opened the airlock, only to stop in his tracks as he stared straight ahead of him.

There in front of him lay, Jim Kirk. Still laying stock still on the ground. Spock looked confused, he should of changed by now. Spock shook his head, maybe Kirk was immune too? No, that was impossible. Then, why? Spock approached cautiously.

"Jim?" Spock inspected him. He was in such a state Spock wanted to turn away. He knelt beside him being careful not to get too close. Jim wasn't making any movements. Spock held out a hand, trying to check for a pulse. Nothing. Jim was dead. Spock felt the pain rise in him again. He shook Kirk slightly trying to at least get a reaction out of him. Even if he was infected and mad, he would still be able to save him, but if he had died there wasn't anything he could do to bring him back from the dead. He knew the others were also, technically, dead but they were also still there with the help, if you could call it that, of the virus, but Jim wasn't even reacting to that.

Spock would never admit to helplessness, but he damn well felt it know. His motivation till this point had been to help, then save, Jim Kirk. Now he felt like there was no reason to try any longer, if there was no hope of bringing, Jim back. He knew that if, Jim had heard him say that he would be scolded for thinking such things and truth be told he was disappointed with himself.

Spock stood, knew he had to carry on. Hope, or not. Jim would would just have to wait and if he could hold on. Spock made to leave when he heard a faint whisper come from, Jim, so faint he almost missed it. Spock whirled around quickly, back to Jim's side.

"Sss...pock..." Jim's voice was very weak, how he spoke, Spock wasn't sure. His throat had been torn up pretty badly.

"Jim..." Spock voice was just as hoarse and soft.

"Are..you going?" Jim eyes looked in the direction of the shuttle craft. Spock nodded putting a hand underneath Jim's head to alleviate him slightly.

"Jim, you...how are you?" Jim tried to shrug but groaned at the effort.

"Who knows, but it's obvious you have to get out of here, Spock. They'll be here again sooner or later and there's no point wasting your time here any more." Spock took Jim's hand. Jim looked a little surprised, but relaxed and gripped his hand also.

"I could take you with me." Jim grunted.

"No, you mustn't take the risk. It could just be taking it's time with me. I'm sorry, my friend. You must go on alone." Jim gave a violent shudder and coughed. Spock held his hand tighter.

"Jim, I will succeed. You must hold on until then." Jim smiled a small smile.

"I will try my best. You yourself must also be careful." Spock nodded stiffly.

"I will not fail you." Spock laid Jim down again softly, before he left, Spock took off his blue shirt and folded it under Jim's head. Jim looked amused.

"I will return." Spock looked into Jim's eyes one final time, so intensely that, Jim knew, Spock meant it. All their feelings and emotions were communicated in that one look, it gave Spock the motivation he knew he needed. Nothing could stop, Spock now. He moved Jim outside the airlock and laid him in a corner that was relatively hidden as he once again used is shirt for a pillow for him.

Spock entered the shuttle craft with new found purpose as he set the co-ordinates.

Jim watched the shuttle craft leave the ship.

"Good luck, Spock." Jim's eyes slowly closed. He felt at peace knowing, Spock was alive and fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

The shuttle craft landed on the dusty, barren planes of Sondra. The heat of the planets two suns beat down on Spock as he stepped out. He shielded his eyes at the blinding light, he had adorned a space suit to protect him just in case. He had brought a tri-corder with him to scan the place for any sins of life they may had missed before. He had to find something soon, Jim only had twenty-four hours until he was totally lost.

He had been at it for some time when something a kin to hopelessness started setting in. Nothing had come up on the tri-corder and the oxygen was getting low in the suit. He couldn't give up on the crew, the ship, Jim. He fell to his knees and hung his head, when all of a sudden something darted in front of him.

He looked up seeing nothing. He shook his head, he was seeing things, but it happened again. He caught a glimpse of a tail sliding underneath a rock, he approached it with caution, with much effort he lifted the rock to peer under it. What looked to be a family of deformed rats, lay under the rock, hissing and baring their needle like teeth. Spock's memory jolted him, his thoughts turned to Denver, McCoy had said something when he had first arrived at medbay, something about a mark that resembled a bite. He felt his stomach flip, perhaps this was the answer. He pulled out his phaser and stunned them, he would take it back to the ship and test it's blood with his own. He picked one up and hurried back to the shuttle. He stripped off his space suit, leaving him in his tight black t-shirt, uniform trousers and boots. He made sure the creature was secure and prepared to return to the enterprise.

* * *

Kirk stirred as his head pounded. He felt cold and stiff. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids heavy and the light which was above him was very bright. He turned his head away from it, finally cracking open his eyes, he saw what was around him; his eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Spock had landed the shuttle craft with much difficulty as he was the only one, luckily he could control the ship's bay doors from here. Once he had he picked up the rat like creature after making sure that it was still unconscious, he then took a deep breath and opened the shuttle craft doors. Nothing. He let out a breath, at least he could get to the turbo lift without a hassle, he stopped in his steps, wait. He had left Jim just outside the airlock, he would have to get past him. He readied his phaser. The airlock seemed to move at a glacial pace. He spun round the corner, where he had left Kirk, he was gone. Not surprising he may have joined the others. He saw that his shirt had blood stains on it, no point in retrieving it then. He made for the turbo lift and put himself in a defensive position for when the lift doors opened.

The doors swished open, all clear. His eyebrows knitted together as he crept down the corridor. He came to his laboratory, the doors had been slightly damaged from the crew members trying to enter, but it looked like they hadn't got too far. He entered the lab and locked the doors behind him. He sedated the creature to study it properly. It's ears seemed rather large and round, it's body was stout and it's back was humped which meant it had to hunch quite considerably. It walked on it's hind legs and it's front arms were short, when he had seen it dart about on the planet it stood rather like a T-Rex would. It's teeth were like needles thin and sharp, they also looked retractable. He scanned the creature, he saw no signs of a venom gland, he checked the creature for a transferable disease. Spock banged his fists on the counter, every test had been redundant, this creature had no connection what so ever to what happened to the crew and Jim. He bowed his head over the counter. He felt so helpless, he's lost his last chance. The creature began to stir, he put it in a cage to recover from the sedative. He didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Kirk stared in horror as he saw his crew members laid out next to him in a row. All strapped to metal beds. He looked down at himself, he too was he had also been stripped of his clothing. He struggled against his restraints, no good. Where was he, this wasn't the enterprise. He looked around, but apart from the others next to him he couldn't see anything. He tried to call Sulu, who was lying six foot away from him, he tried to stir him, but what ever he did; Sulu was too far gone. He cursed at his current predicament. Kirk froze all of a sudden and looked at Sulu, really looked at him, he scanned up and down Sulu's prone figure, the injury from which he sustained on his right hand, had vanished, his skin had also turned back to it's original healthy colour. Now that he thought about it he too felt good again. He lifted his head to try and get a look at the others but his restraints denied him. He laid his head back down and squirmed uncomfortably, what had they gotten into now?

"Hello?" He called out. "Is there anybody there?" He tested again. Nothing.

"Jim?! Jim! Is that you?" Kirk's face split into a massive grin as he laughed with relief.

"Bones?! You're alright!" He could hear McCoy huff.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, I'm not in the most modest of states. Where the hell are we?" Kirk pulled himself together, it was good to hear that southern grumble again.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was closing my eyes back on the enterprise, I had been injured." Kirk thought back to Spock, where was he?

"Well, this is just marvellous, if it's not becoming a god damned zombie it's being strapped to a table, naked no less!" Kirk smirked a little.

"Why doctor, I thought that was you're regular business of a Friday night." Bones growled.

"This is no time to be joking around, Jim. This is serious."

"Yes, I know. We need to get out of here, or at least find out where we are and why."

"Well, what's the plan?" McCoy asked expectantly.

"I don't know, it looks like we'll just have to wait, until our captors or whatever brought us here come and give us some answers." Kirk scanned the room once again.

"So, you're sayin I should just be a good little boy and wait?" McCoy sounded sarcastic.

"Have any other ideas, no? well then we'll wait, there's a good boy." He could hear McCoy grumble and mutter to himself. Kirk sighed and waited apprehensively for what may come.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock felt it was too quiet. He could sense something was not right, mainly with Kirk. The problem being he couldn't sense him at all, even when he saw Kirk turn before his very eyes he could still sense him, somewhere in there. He couldn't feel him on the ship. Cautiously, phaser in hand, he opened the lab doors. He peered out checking both ways. He slowly made his way down the corridor towards the bridge, constantly checking over his shoulder. To his surprise he didn't run into any danger.

Once at the bridge he did a full scan of the ship, no lifeforms except himself and the creature were on board. He felt a wave of dread come over him, in a desperate attempt he scanned the planet below, but the scan came up negative. He slumped into the Captain's chair as he gripped the arms for support. What was he supposed to do now? Catch up with the rest of the crew that were OK and request help from Star fleet, but how long would that take, anything could happen to Kirk and the others by the time Star fleet took action. Oh sure, a few years ago Spock would have followed every procedure by the book, but he had experienced a lot and met a variety of people since then; one of the most outstanding to him was, Jim Kirk. He had never met such a remarkable being. He had the capacity to be compassionate, open hearted, Sentimental man and yet be the best officer to ever have graced Star fleet.

Their first meeting had felt world shaking, it was something he would never forget and since then Kirk had taught him a great deal about himself and had saved his life, completely ignoring the prime directive many a time. It was tie to return the favour. He didn't care how he did it, he would do anything to make sure he succeeded in saving every last person, but where was he to start. they had obviously vanished when he was on the planet, Sondra but why, who, what? So many questions and no answers.

This was becoming more and more mysterious.

* * *

They had all been lying in the dark room, silently for a long time. One by one the members of the crew woke up. All confused, all disorientated, they had all been calmed by the Captain's presence, although the silence was mainly uncomfortable as it slowly dawned on the remaining members that they were all naked, strapped to a metal bed. Although they were grateful for the metal bindings covered the most embarrassing parts.

There had been no indication that anyone was coming to see them. In fact it seemed as if they were alone. Kirk was getting impatient.

"Hello! I don't know who you think you are, but you certainly don't have the right to do this to us!" No answer, McCoy spoke out nervously.

"Jim, maybe you shouldn't be so aggressive and perhaps get us out of these binds before you give them a piece of your mind."

"They lost their chance for me to be reasonable when they did this to us." McCoy conceded.

"Alright, Jim. Hey! Anybody there? I think maybe there's been a misunderstanding." Kirk snorted.

"Understatement." McCoy continued ignoring Kirk.

"Whatever's happening here I'm sure we can work it out." Silence still, they heard what they thought was a speaker crackling to life, a sinister voice floated through.

"You shall be silent." They were.

"You shall be dealt with accordingly, you will understand soon enough." The deep, threatening voice cut off.

"Who are you?" Kirk questioned the eerie voice. They had gone, Kirk growled.

"Jim, what do we do?"

"They'll come soon. And when they do, I'll make sure we'll get some damn answers."

* * *

Spock sat in the Captain's chair going through every scenario he could think of, but they all were redundant. The silence was deafening to him, it felt so strange to be on this bridge and to have it so lifeless. The communicator buzzed with an incoming message that, Spock immediately put on screen. The transmission seemed to have trouble coming through, but Spock made sure he would connect, it could be Jim. An alien face appeared on the screen, a narrow, scaly face. The species was unknown to Spock, but they looked similar to the Gorn, but more elegant in their features, if you could call them that. When it spoke it almost hissed, but was easy enough to understand.

"You are Mr Sssspock?" It's forked tongue made the words seem harsh.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I do not know yours." Spock cooly answered the creature. It seemed to be displeased with Spock answering at all, though it seemed difficult to tell it's face seemed to be in an eternal scowl.

"You are no doubt confusssed asssss to where your crew memberssss are." Spock eyes lit up.

"You have them." Spock did not hesitate in pointing the accusation.

"Maybe not directly, but I am in conssssortssss with the people that are keeping them. I am here to help, although it would seem unlikely from our race due to the passssst eventsssss which have given usssss a certain reputation." Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"What reputation would that be?"

"That issss not important right now, what isssss, issssss what I can do to help you."

"Why should you want to help me?" The creature hissed in frustration.

"Your are becoming tiressssome, I will give you sssssome information now and you can choosssse what you do with it, my reasssssonssss will ssstay ssssssilent for now." Spock listened tentatively. "I wisssssh to draw your attention, to the virusssss that hass ssso badly effected you." Spock nodded. "You will be different feelingsss to what I tell you next, the viruss wass a hoax, it hass invaded many a sship in the far galaxy and it hass been the sssame every time. Only a few people get ssick, it lookss like an ordinary illness at firsst, but then it takesss full effect, finally the sship isss taken out and once that hasss been done, the sship inexplicably isss empty devoid of any life and anyone who wassss on board issss gone without trace." Spock's face was unreadable. "Thessse happeningsss have been unexplainable until now. I have been part of a ressearch and if you will detective group of elitessss that have witnessssed it, a while ago we actually were able to recover two people from a recently targeted ssship, the diseassse wasss rare, but interessstingly enough when we found it'ss originsss, it wasss eassssy to reverssse the effectsssss." Spock laced his hands behind his back.

"You still have told me nothing of my crew's location."

"They are being held by ssspace outlawsss, piratessss, if you will. They have been known to belong to ssssome kind of rebellion, there motivesss have been unclear and there movementsss have been erratic and almossst imposssible to trace. At lassst we may have a chance not only to ssssave every one who hass been effected by thissss, but alsssso bring them to jussstice. All we need to know Mr Ssssspock, isss will you join ussss?" Spock needed no time to think it over, this was the way to get his friends and shipmates back had he was, an expression he was sure Kirk would use, by the horns.


	14. Chapter 14

How much time had passed? An hour, two, three? It was impossible to tell. After hearing that voice everybody was feeling tense. Kirk had been calculating their chances of getting out of there, he was prepared if necessary to sacrifice himself for the rest of the crew.

After what seemed like an age, something finally happened. A door which could only be heard swooshed open, they could hear footsteps echoing as the unknown persons approached. A figures silhouette came into view, it was impossible to identify who or what was addressing them due to their current position and the fact that the only light that was available was the ones that illuminated each metal table separately, like a spotlight.

Out of the darkness the voice which they heard previously spoke.

"You are James Kirk, Captain of the USS enterprise?" Kirk tried to lift his head to see, but it was futile.

"Yes. You know me, but I don't seem to know you."

"All in good now you have a use and that is what is keeping you alive right now, although what you will experience here will hardly be called living." Kirk's eyes squinted.

"What do you mean?" The figure chuckled.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Spock was considering the proposal left to him, should he join them, or was it a ploy to drag him into danger too? He had to take the risk, his Captain was in danger and this was the only lead he had. He went to the transporter room and got ready to beam himself aboard the so called "ally" ship.

* * *

Kirk jerked awake, his head felt muggy and his vision was slightly blurry. He blinked to clear his vision, when did he nod off, he hadn't remembered feeling drowsy at all. He took in his surroundings, he wasn't in that dark room, strapped to the metal table any more. He was upright now, hands and ankles chained to a wall. He looked down, at least his modesty was in tact, sort of; a white piece of material was wrapped around his waist almost like a makeshift skirt. He realised he was alone, where was everyone?

"Bones? Sulu? Anyone!" His voice echoed around the dingy room, there was only one door, it was big and wooden, there were no windows, the only light coming from fire lamps that were on the wall. His shadows danced across the walls as the lamps flickered, it felt a little eerie, all alone.

Hanging his head, he waited. The door creaked as a masked figure came in, Kirk's head lifted and looked at the cloaked individual.

"Why are you wearing a mask, why won't you show yourself?" Kirk narrowed his eyes as the figure chuckled.

"Let's just say it's a precaution." Kirk watched as the figure pulled open his cloak to reveal a whip. "I hope you won't be difficult, Captain. I would hate to use this." Kirk sneered.

"What do you want?" The figure shrugged.

"Nothing radical, just your help in bringing down the federation."

"What do you mean?"

"All you need to know right now is your options, help me and I let you and your crew go, refuse and well, let's say you'll regret it." Kirk shook his head.

"No. I won't submit to you and I sure as hell won't help you!" The figure tutted.

"Such a shame. I really wasn't looking forward to using this." He reached for the whip and approached Kirk, who tried to jerk away from him, but his restrains held him fast. The figures hand pulled back and came down with force as the whip cracked against Kirk's side. He winced, but held in the cry that rose within him. "How long can you hold out, Captain?" his voice was mocking. Kirk knew he had to hold on, be strong, somehow they'd get out of this; Spock was still free, he knew he would find a way to save them.

* * *

Spock had been transported to the adjacent ship and had been escorted to a room that had tye dyed material hanging from the ceiling, a long table was in the centre of the room with high backed chairs. He sat himself down and waited. As soon as he had done so, the creature that had spoken with him back on the enterprise, entered.

"Ssssso you have come to our sssside?"

"Yes, I calculated that if I am to find my crew, then you are my only option."

"Logical. I ssshall tell you my name, now I know you are with ussss." He stood to his full height. "My name isss Riddick." Spock inclined his head.

"Riddick. What is your plan?"

"I intend to infiltrate the rebelsss that have been taking prisonersss and take them down from the inssside. Are you prepared to go to sssuch lengthsss?" Spock stood, he was taller then Riddick, he towered over him as he straightened and placed his hands behind his back.

"I am. Let us begin."

* * *

Kirk was exhausted, he breathed heavily as he hung from his restraints, they dug into his wrists, but his legs were just too tired to support him any longer. His back was covered in lacerations, the pain was almost unbearable.

"I am impressed, Captain. You have a will of iron, but it will do you no good, to resist is useless." Kirk spat at him and lifted his head.

"I'll never help you destroy the thing that I have given my life to!" The figure sighed.

"Then it with regret that I must continue with such cruel ministrations." Kirk smirked through the pain.

"Go to hell."

"I'm afraid trying to flatter me won't save you." He left the room, leaving Kirk by himself once again, he sagged showing fully the pain he was in, had they been doing the same to the others? Or were they bluffing just to get to him? The pain was excruciating and Kirk blacked out, his thoughts of the crew slowly slipping away.


	15. Chapter 15

The pain was immense, he almost passed out a few times trying to endure it. Welts were on his back and arms, red raw and still fresh. It hurt to breathe, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't break.

The cloaked person came into the room, he sat on a stool near the door and tutted.

"Dear me, Captain. Can we not stop this, it would be much less painful for you to just give up."

Kirk shook his head.

"No."

The figure sighed.

"Well, you know the consequences of your stubbornness. I hope you know that the rest of your crew are suffering just as much as you." Kirk looked furious.

"Let them go, for god's sake! just hurt me, you obviously don't need them for anything else!" The figure chuckled.

"If I let them go, what vice will I have over you?" Kirk could of punched him. "Why so serious, Captain? You should know by now that you're the only one who can save them, just by simply agreeing to help me."

"They wouldn't want me to do that!" The figure shrugged.

"Tell yourself what you must." He moved the door and knocked on it. Another figure came in, although this one took off his cloak to reveal a helmeted man, who stood tall and wide. He was obviously once in the predicament himself, if the scars were anything to go by.

"Show no mercy." The tall man nodded and towered over Kirk.

"You are sure you will not concede?" Kirk stared at him defiantly. The figure shrugged and left. The tall, muscular man cracked his knuckles.

"Listen, you don't have to do what he says." The figure stayed silent. "If you set me free, we can all escape, ALL of us." A hard punch to his face silenced him and made him spit blood. He breathed hard, he tried to reason with him again, but another punch was delivered to his sternum, leaving him winded.

* * *

McCoy, Sulu and the others sat in a cell all huddled together.

"Where the hell is Jim?" McCoy said distressed.

They had all been put together in a dingy cell and were even given back there clothes. McCoy was very sceptical and very worried. Sulu had not voiced his concerns, but his stomach was knotting with dread. Others were whispering between themselves and had their arms around each other.

The cell door creaked open and the cloaked figure who had just visit Kirk entered. McCoy feeling confident spoke up.

"Who are you and where's Jim?" The figure ignored him.

"I hope you are all comfortable, I need not remind you that you here under our watch. It is also note able that you are unharmed, for the time being." chuckling he made his way over to McCoy. "And to answer one of your questions, your Captain is unfortunately not enjoying the same treatment, he continues to be stubborn and therefore won't be joining you." McCoy scowled.

"What have you done to him?" The figure straightened.

"I will be merciful to you, for now. I will return." He exited the cell without another word, leaving the others to their imagination of what was happening to their Captain.

* * *

Almost reaching their destination of Star Fleet, Uhura and Scotty were feeling anxious.

"I don't feel right, leaving Spock and the Captain." Scotty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aye, I know how you feel. I don't like it either, but we've been ordered to look after the crew." Uhura sighed.

"I know, I know" Scotty smiled sympathetically. Uhura looked disappointed, but then looked up, as if she had been struck.

"What's wrong lass?" Scotty asked concerned.

"What if we got the crew safely to Star Fleet and then we turn around and help them, we had no orders for after we arrived at Star Fleet." Uhura looked absolutely determined.

"What are we going to do though?"

"Well, look at it logically, if either are in danger, no one will be expecting us and even if their not they could use extra help don't you think?" Scotty seemed hesitant, but soon came around to the idea.

"I like your thinking, Lass!" they grinned at each other, they were going to get a piece of the action.

* * *

Spock was dressed in the rebels clothing; a plain white shirt, black trousers and dark brown leather boots were joined by a long, black hooded cloak.

The other's were wearing the same; it wouldn't be hard to infiltrate the rebels, all they had to do was go through a test to prove their allegiance and they'd be in.

"We are approaching the rebelssss bassse, do not give anything away." Spock nodded.

"I shall not." They pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads and stepped out where they where met with weapons pointed at them ready to fire.

Riddick raised his hands.

"Do not sssshoot! We are here to join you, let ussss prove our allegiance!" the trained weapons did not lower. The rebels surrounding them parted, the man who had been talking to McCoy and the others earlier, was now revealed. Spock's eyes widened. A Klingon.

"Lower your weapons." The Klingon approached them. "So, you are here to join us?" Riddick stepped forward.

"Yesssss, let ussss join you and help your causssse." the Klingon smiled.

"Splendid, but first you must prove yourselves." Riddick nodded.

"We are willing to do ssssso." the Klingon indicated for them to follow him.

They came to a big wooden door.

"In here are some, shall we say, reluctant visitors." the door creaked open to reveal the crew of the Enterprise huddled together. McCoy was the first to look up and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets, he was about to open his mouth to call Spock's name, but Spock discretely signalled him to stay silent. He searched the group, where was Kirk?

"You shall be given one each to "persuade" shall we say to join. And if they don't, they shall be made to. Do not hesitate to use forceful methods, if you are to join us, then be merciless." Spock felt uneasy, he couldn't harm his crew. He eyed Riddick, who was looked blankly ahead.

"It ssshall be done." Riddick looked at Spock. Was he supposed to agree with this?

"Well, my Vulcan friend, are you ready?" the Klingon addressed Spock. He steeled himself.

"Affirmative."

The crew were shocked, what was happening?

"You know, I think I'm going to like a Vulcan on my side." the Klingon smiled viciously.


End file.
